Daddy Lupin
by Antigonesev
Summary: The awaited sequel to Daddy Snape. The next "Golden Trio" of Hogwarts have begun their education. Will the school remain standing at the end of Year 7? SSHG, ADMM, WARNING: HINTS OF SLASH. I'm just experimenting with my Original Characters. [COMPLETE]
1. New FirstYears

A/N: well, here's the sequel to "Daddy Snape" which focuses on the children more.. not much diffrence than Daddy Snape, is there? ;-) anyway, I tried to take your suggestions and work on them... let's see what I have up my sleeve..  
  
It was the first day of Holly Minerva Snape's first year at Hogwarts. She was ten years old, starting early with her brother, Samuel, thanks to the incesstant pleas made by her parents. They just wanted to get rid of the two of them, so they could have more private time, Holly thought with a shake of her head as she watched Remy Lupin take a seat under the Sorting Hat.   
  
"Well, young man, you're defenitely a Lupin, so I had better put you into... SLYTHERIN!" Gasps rang out through the Great Hall, no one was expecting such a placing. Young Remy smiled, and made his way to the Slytherin table, sitting proudly right by Harlequinn Malfoy.   
  
"SNAPE, HOLLY MINERVA!...... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"SNAPE, SAMUEL SEBASTIAN..... SLYTHERIN!" No one in the Hall was surprised at that Sorting, all burst out into loud applause as Samuel was waved over to the Slytherin table by Remy and Harley.   
  
"HAGRID, EMMA!....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"WOOD, MARY-KATE!.... GRYFFINDOR!" and at that, the last child of the adoption Act was Sorted into her House, with her parents proudly applauding up at the Staff Table, Mrs. Wood now the official daycare manager, now that Hermione had been made Potions-Mistress and Severus the DADA professor. Amazingly enough, the curse was broken by his acceptance to the post. He had been DADA professor ever since their second son was born, two years prior.  
  
"Congratulations, Holly." Remy said in a whisper, smiling down at Holly Snape as he and Samuel joined Holly at the doors of the Great Hall. "I suppose we'll still be together to drive our parents nuts." Remy said with a chuckle, glad that all of their parents were professors at Hogwarts.   
  
"Yah. I can't wait to 'ee who melts their kall-er-on. I bet it's Long-bottom." Samuel said in his nasal voice, his speech having improved somewhat after years of tedioius speech lessons, but he still sounded like he had an horrible, hissing cold.   
  
" Cauldron and Longbottom, Samuel." Holly corrected, glancing at a scowl Samuel had thrown her. "Professor Clerc said you still need to work on your words, and say the beginnings of words...."  
  
"Yah, yah." Samuel said, waving his hand in the air in annoyance, trying to wave away his sister's words.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Samuel. Don't forget to say your 'S'...I can't get over how Dad gets mad when you say your name.. Snapps. I love it." Holly burst out in laughter as she fingerspelled out Samuel's mistakes, as the two boys rolled their eyes at the younger girl as they were joined by Hale & Erin Dumbledore.   
  
"Mum and Dad siad you have to get back to the dormitories. Mum's going batty. We'd better go." Erin said as she greeted Samuel with a small wave, Hale looking tall and regal with his Prefect's badge flashing in the firelight.   
  
"Bye, I guess. Try not to read too much tonight." Remy said as he smiled shyly at Holly, who scowled back, but managed a wave as she ran off to join her fellow first-year Gryffindors, led by sixteen year old Hale Dumbledore and thirteen year old Erin.  
  
"I think your dad will go batty if he sees this." Remy signed fluently as he glanced down at Samuel, who was brewing a potion while sitting crosslegged on his bed at midnight.   
  
"He won't, Remy. He's busy with Mum. It's their first night without any kids around, since Grandpa and Grandma took Alice and Stephen with them to Gryffindor Tower for the night." Samuel signed awkardly, trying to stir. Remy shook his head and sighed, watching his friend stir the potion that they were going to put in Bramwell's drink tomorrow at breakfast.   
  
"Do you think this is a good idea?"  
  
"Yes. Bram lies all the time." Samuel signed sharply, a smile on his lips. "He's a nice guy, but.. he needs to learn a lesson. I'm sure his dad will love it."  
  
"Yeah, since you will be doing detention for all year with him." Remy signed with a snort as Samuel glared up at Remy, a look remiscient of his father's own sneer.   
  
"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" twelve year old Bramwell Filch shouted, from his nearby bed, causing Remy to jump. Remy relayed the message to Samuel, who snorted in laughter.  
  
"All the more reason to put this in his drink.. I think I got it." Samuel said with a smile as he poured the potion into a small beaker. "All set for tomorrow." Samuel signed, his hands clapping together quietly at the success of his potion. Throwing back his sheets, he snuggled into his own bed, and grinned, as Remy hunkered down in his own bed, and shook his head before finally going to sleep, both boys dreaming of tomorrow's events with glee and dread.  
  
"Coast is clear." Remy signed to Samuel, who poured the entire potion into Bramwell's apple juice the next morning at breakfast. "I don't think your dad or mine saw us."  
  
"What the hell?" Bramwell coughed, after taking a healthy swig of his apple juice. "This tastes like pee, did you do something to this?"   
  
"No." Several Slytherins all chorused, shaking their heads, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Bramwell Filch. He was nice enough, but when he was mad, he was mad.  
  
"Huh. Must be a Kreacher." Bramwell said, using a slang word to refer to an disgruntled house-elf as Samuel snickered quietly, Remy kicking him under the table.   
  
"So, Bram, ready for Potions?" Remy asked lightly, testing the potion.  
  
"No, I never did the homework......" Bramwell said easily, his eyes popping open and his mouth gaping after he had spoken. Narrowing his eyes, he clamped his mouth shut and scowled down at each person at the Slytherin table, his eyes eventually drifting over to the Gryffindor table. Shaking his head, Bramwell got up to head out early to do his homework.   
  
"Did you hear about Bram Filch?" Ares and Artemis Potter both asked, rushing up to Remy, Holly, and Samuel as they were walking to their DADA class.   
  
"No, what?" Remy asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"He said Professor Snape was hot, and he wouldn't mind doing the horizonal tango with her, right in class when she asked if he would like any help with his potion."  
  
"What!" Samuel asked in sign langauge, his mouth agape. "Did I lipread you wrong, Ares?"  
  
"Nope, that's what he said." Remy relayed in sign language, confirming Samuels' thought.  
  
"That's not all.." Artemis said, grinning. "Right then and there, Professor Snape's husband came in the class and heard everything that Bram had said. Now, Bram's in his dad's office, blabbing his guts out. Seems like someone put something in his drink or something, that's what both Snapes say." A nod from Ares confirmed Samuel's potenital fear.   
  
"Great.. Let's go see your dad." Samuel signed, his eyes wide. "I think I need to go to hide from my dad and my mum. Care to join, since you were an accomplice?"  
  
"Great idea." Remy said with a grim shake of his head, bidding Holly farewell, and thanking the Potter twins for their information. They both nodded, their intense green eyes alight with excitement at the first day of lessons being so intresting.   
  
"Turn your books to page one hundred and ten, we'll be covering ...where are Messrs. Lupin and Snape?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing at his daughter moments after he had burst into his first-year Gryffindor-Slytherin DADA lessons.  
  
"Could I plead the fifth, please, Daddy?"  
  
"It's Professor Snape to you, Miss Snape." Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glared at his daughter.   
  
"But.."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Snape, and see me in my office after lessons." Severus said, feeling an headache coming on, and it had only been five minutes into the lesson. He knew his son and his errant best friend had something to do with this.. headache. Severus knew the next seven years would bring constant headaches to himself and Hermione, with Samuel raising hell throughout the years. He only had to be prepared, he thought dryly as he put up the ingredients for an Migrane Potion up on the board. It couldn't hurt to think ahead, Severus thought dryly as he paced between the aisles of the class, deducting points from Frank Longbottom and Mary-Kate wood, the new replacements of Neville Longbottom. Heaven help Hogwarts, Snape thought dryly as he shook his head. It just wouldn't be the same again.   
  
A/N: hope this was a good first chapter? The next chapter deals with the rest of first year, outlining the stupid scrapes Samuel, Remy, and Holly get themselves into. ::laughs:: Read and Review, PLEASE!! 


	2. pumpkins, turkeys, and potions

A/N: thought I would try a new method.. month-by-month.. Bear with me.. I'm just toying with diffrent writing methods. Just FYI, the story will take place through all 7 years of their time at Hogwarts. Poor Hogwarts.  
  
I must warn you, a hint of SLASH near the end, but nothing too serious, in my honest opinion.   
  
OCTOBER  
  
"Pumpkins...how... lovely." Samuel signed to Remy, staring up at the pumpkins floating in the Great Hall as he held his two year old brother, Stephen, in his arms with four year old Alice next to him. "I hate Daddy for making me sit with them. Why does Holly get to sit with her friends?"  
  
"Hey, I thought I was your friend." Remy signed fluently as he bopped Samuel. Samuel laughed, shaking his head. "Plus, it's your punishment for exploding those pumpkins earlier during breakfast. I don't think Filch or Mrs. Norris really do enjoy being covered with Pumpkin guts."  
  
"Right.. keep that in mind." Samuel signed with one hand, awkardly holding on to Stephen. "Stiva, NO!" Samuel shouted, whapping Stephen's hand gently when Stephen was reaching for Samuel's plate of candy. Looking up at his parents with a mournful glance, Samuel sighed. He knew his parents had thought up a creative punishment for him.. this time.   
  
NOVEMBER  
  
"Samuel, why did you have to do that again? Now Fang will smell like a turkey all through December. What is it with you and engorgement spells?" Holly signed sharply as Samuel was being hauled away by Filch and Hagrid, his wand taken from him by Severus.   
  
"I was just... dared to by Remy."  
  
"Right, and You Know Who is alive?" Holly said with a sigh and shake of her head. "At the rate you're going, you're going to be expelled."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to behave... After all, Christmas is coming up." Samuel signed, with a small, sulky sigh as he turned to Hagrid.   
  
"Sorry.... Mr. Ha-red." Samuel said slowly, looking up at Hagrid with large, mournful brown eyes. "I.. won't.. do... that.. a-hen."  
  
"Again, Samuel. You forgot---"  
  
"Shut up, Holly, I was trying to apologize." Samuel signed furioiusly, his face a shade of red. He didn't like apologizing, it made his dignity disappear. "As I was saying.. I apologize, Mr. Hagrid. It won't happen again." Samuel continued in sign language, furious at Holly. Hagrid glanced down at the oldest Snape child, and over to Holly. A sigh escaped his large body, and he shook his head.   
  
"Just... get him out of here. I need to give Fang a bath." Hagrid said with a sweep of his large hand as Filch stood by, openmouthed at the ease of Samuel's escape from certain expellment and punishment.  
  
JANURARY  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Remy hollered, as the three friends jumped up, throwing confetti out of their wands, and giggling merrily. "You know, it's tradition to snog someone at midnight on New Year's." Remy said lightly, glancing at Holly and Samuel. Samuel gagged, glancing at Holly.   
  
"No offense, but.. I'm not going to kiss my sister." Samuel signed fluently, his hands stiff with disgust.  
  
"Fine." Holly said with a roll of her eyes as she kissed Samuel and Remy on the cheek. "There you go, all kissed up."  
  
"Urgh." Samuel moaned, rubbing Holly's kiss off of his cheek. "The only girl who can kiss me is Mummy and Alice."   
  
"Why Alice?"  
  
"She's too little to know better." Samuel signed, his wand moving with his hands. "Now, let's put these muggle water balloons to good use, before Professor Wood notices their.. absence." Samuel signed before he picked up a heavy water balloon, lunging it out of the window towards the foot of the Anstronomy Tower, where snogging couples were celebrating New Year's.   
  
"SNAPE!" Hale Dumbledore's voice rang out in the darkness. Holly winced, as Remy grabbed Samuel's arm. A chorus of angry voices hollered "SNAAAPE!" when in the process of being grabbed by Remy, Samuel had knocked the box of water balloons off of the ledge, soaking every single snogging couple at the foot of the Anstronomy Tower.   
  
"RUN!" Holly shouted, shoving Samuel after Remy, the three of them quickly panting as they ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, Holly ducking into the Gryffindor Common Room, while the boys continued towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a silky whisper eminated from the darkness, just outside the corridor leading down to the Slytherin common room. Remy slowed down, tugging on Samuel's arm, his hand moving rapidly to indicate that they had been busted.  
  
"Remy is correct, Samuel. You, Samuel Sebastian Snape, are in a world of trouble. Good thing your mother and I are too....tired.. to punish you tonight. Report tomorrow to Remus Lupin's office for your punishment." Severus said, his hands moving rapidly as he moved out of the shadows, a menacing presence towering down on the two boys.   
  
"But, Professor... it's new year's."  
  
"So what? Go. Immediately!" Severus spat, his hands moving quickly as he drew back into the shadows, watching the two boys head into the Slytherin Common room. Sighing, Severus shook his head as he turned back to continue his own New Year's snogging with Hermione back in their warm living room.  
  
FEBRUARY  
  
"It's Vallen-time's Day." Samuel said with a scowl on his face, holding up several pink cards at breakfast. "All of these girls gave me those with...hearts and kisses... on them. They want to kiss me, Remy. What should I do?"  
  
"Well, I got the same, but some other girls want to kiss me. Emma's been chasing me around."  
  
"Eww." Samuel said, wrinkling up his nose. " Mary-Kate wood has been chasing me all over the castle. Did you see her outside, waiting for me?" Samuel continued in sign language, looking around to make sure no one was watching him. "Let's do something to make everyone stop wanting to kiss us. Let's make... A POTION!"  
  
"Didn't you learn your lesson after last time, with Bram?"  
  
"It's diffrent. This time, it's for us." Samuel signed sharply with a small smile, outlining his potion with Remy. His Mum was making the class to brew a Valentine Potion, and to make the potion they needed, he only had to add a hair to the potion, to protect him and Remy from all the girls that wanted to kiss them.   
  
"Well.. I can't argue, since you're my partner for Potions, and I don't want to be kissed by Holly or Emma." Remy answered in sign, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "But if we get caught.. "  
  
"We won't. I promise."  
  
"That's what you said new year's." Remy said in defeat as he rose from the table, stuffing his valentines in his bag. Samuel laughed, shaking his head as the two headed down to the dungeons.  
  
"Uh-oh.. I feel.. funny." Remy whispered, clutching his stomach as the two sat down in Care of Magical Cratures. "Maybe we shouldn't have added that extra hair."  
  
"No, it's all right, it's just the potion kicking in." Samuel signed furitively, making sure Remy's father couldn't see his signs. "I feel funny too... but everythings ok."  
  
"Um.. " Remy muttered, his face going pink. "I feel really funny, Samuel. Really funny. Like I want to kiss you." Remy said urgently, panic on his face. Samuel wrinkled up his nose, a frown on his lips.   
  
"Me too. Maybe we did the potion wrong?"  
  
"Now you tell me." Remy said with a shake of his head, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Samuel frowned, lenaing in close to Remy. Cracing open an eye, Remy shrugged. "Maybe it will be broken by a kiss? Like in Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Sleeping Beauty is for babies like Alice, but it couldn't hurt to try. It has magic in it, so.." Samuel said with a shrug as he looked around the room. "No one here except your dad, so.. " Samuel signed quietly as he sat closely to Remy, his eyes full of questioning.   
  
"All right. Maybe that will break the spell, but.. eew... You defenitely owe me." Remy whispered as he sat up, glancing at his father busily looking over a text on Werewolves. "Now, while he's busy." Samuel nodded, kissing Remy on the cheek stiffly and quickly. "No, you dope, it has to be a real kiss. On the lips.." Remy said shaking his head as he kissed Samuel full on the lips.   
  
"Urk." Samuel gagged, shaking his head. His head was all clear now, and he didn't want to kiss Remy anymore. He felt relieved, since he didn't want to kiss Remy anymore. He really should pay more attention when brewing any more potions.  
  
"Ugh." Remy shivered, shaking his head. He didn't really like kissing all that much, if people really did kiss like Samuel did, all dry and stiff. Well, at least he didn't feel sick anymore, the spell had been broken.   
  
"Oh dear." Remus whispered as he looked up from his text on werewolves, to see what that sound had been, and saw his son kiss his best friend. What was this world coming to? He'd have to speak to Severus about this, quietly, Very Quietly, Remus thought with capital letters as he watched the two boys pull apart quickly, students pouring into the classroom. At least the room had been empty, Remus thought as he stood up on unsteady feet, and promptly fainted when he set his eyes on his son and Severus's son, sitting innocently at their seats in the back row of the classroom.  
  
A/N: I couldn't think of any other way Samuel could have botched the potion. Anyway, they are only eleven, and I THINK they're supposed to not like girls until they're thirteen or fourteen. Plus, I just wanted to make Remus faint. Read and Review, please... I like to know how I'm doing. Please, no outright flaming. Constructive Criticism, if you do have any complaints.... 


	3. Lovespell

A/N: sorry for the LOOOOONG update.. moving, and internet troubles... Aargh. oh well.. THANKIES to all who read/reviewed. It means soo much to me.   
  
It had been a week since the fainting indicent, and Remus Lupin still hadn't told Severus. He knew he sould, but how should he break it? Remus shifted in his seat next to the dour Potions-master who was holding on to his two year old son, Stephen, attempting to feed the boy some carrots.   
  
"Stiva, eat, you little.."  
  
"Severus!" Hermione snapped, shaking her head. "That's no way to talk to Stephen, he's only two years old, he doesn't know better. Come to mummy, sweetheart." Hermione crooned, holding her arms out to the hook-nosed little boy who eagerly ambled into his mother's arms. Severus scowled thinly and returned to his meal, his eyes focused on his plate.   
  
"Severus, could I have a word.. with you, in the, um, staff room, for a moment?" Remus whispered, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Severus, who narrowed his eyes and frowned.   
  
"Certainly." Severus said as he rose and exited the Great Hall in a sweep of robes, but not before dropping a kiss upon Hermione's and Stiva's heads. The two men walked in tense silence, and upon their entry, Severus turned abruptly to Remus, a scowl on his lips. "All right, now, what is it, Lupin?"  
  
"Um, I think we should sit down with our boys and explain some things.. er, I think they.. um, are intrested in .. um, making love."  
  
"Samuel already knows in crude terms how..."  
  
"No, no.. um, the.. other kind, Severus." Remus said, his eyes nervously scanning Severus's sour expression. "I caught them.. um, kissing.. a week ago. Remember the day I fainted?"  
  
"And you claimed it was from your Lycanthropy?"  
  
"Yes. Actually, it was.. um, from seeing them.. um, share their ..affection." Remus said nervously, shifting from foot to foot. "I think.. they're ... intrested." Remus said with a small sigh, throwing himself into the overstuffed chair that Minerva had transfigured from a lamp earlier in the year. Severus remained still, the sour look still on his face, and his eyes dark and contemplative. Remus let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" Severus asked after a long moment, gracefully settling himself into the seat across from Remus, and arched his eyebrow as he conjured up a pot of tea. "I think this... indicent.. is merely blown out of proportion."  
  
"Well, if you saw them kiss, you wouldn't think the same thing, Sev."  
  
"It's Severus, Lupin, and don't you forget that. Now, as for my son, I will explain to him about... intrests.. in other young men. You should do the same to your young Remy, as well, and see what happens."  
  
"But.. but I don't want them to think that we are against them. I mean, I've had troubles because of my lycanthropy."  
  
"Lupin, would you rather me leave it up to Poppy or Minerva, or god forbid, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Point taken, Severus. Point taken." Remus said with a small sigh. "I'll call in Remy tonight and give him the talk. You do the same with Samuel, and we'll see what transpires tomorrow." Remus said as he rose wearily from his seat, Severus following him. The two men parted ways, and set themselves to their upcoming mission.  
  
"Samuel, we need to talk." Severus signed sharply, his face peaked and drawn. Samuel glanced up from his scroll of parchment assigned for Transfiguration. "If need be, I can write a note for Minerva to excuse you from the homework."  
  
"What.. did I do.. this time?" Samuel asked, his hands moving cautiously and slowly, afraid to set off his father. He had noticed that his mother had gone to the kids' room, Holly, Stiva, and Alice all had disappeared in there with her. He was in deep trouble, Samuel thought as he took a breath and sat down on the couch his father indicated. "Dad...?" Samuel spoke, his voice a nasal waver, sounding as if he was a strangling ferret.   
  
"Samuel, I have just come from a talk with your professor Lupin, Remy's father. You remember the day he fainted?"  
  
"Oh yes. Remy and I had to take him to see Poppy." Samuel signed with a nod, leaning back into the thick cushions. "But that was from his lycanthropy.. not.. um, anything I did.. was it?" Samuel asked, going pink. Severus's eyes lowered, and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.   
  
"Lupin.. Lupin knows about what you did with Remy. Now, Samuel, it is all right to like Remy and want to kiss him. But, could you refrain from kissing him in class?" Severus asked with a light flush to his cheeks. "You are a respectable young man. Do you know the meaning of disreect?"  
  
"I think so." Samuel said with a nod, blushing furiously. "But Dad-- Remy and I, we only did that to get rid of a botched Potion in Mum's class."  
  
"Hermione said you brewed perfectly, and there were no ill effects ever since the beginning of school, and she should know- she grew up with Longbottom, and she has a Longbottom in her class."  
  
"Oh.. right, Frank, and Professor Longbottom." Samuel said with a laugh, remembering Frank's earlier cauldron-melting episode. Shaking his head, he returned his mind to the present conversation. "But Dad, I don't even like girls, why would I like Samuel like that, anyway?"  
  
"Well, ... some young men fancy young men. You know Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah. Granpere Luke, and Granmere Cissa." Samuel fingerspelled out awkardly.  
  
"Well, Lucius.. he fancies young men. He and I.. well, He and I had a relationship when I was a bit older than yourself."  
  
"But.. you're married to Mum, and he's married to Granmere."  
  
"I know. And I wouldn't change a thing. Back then, I was just curious.. like you are. I understand, and if you have any questions, you can always ask me or Lupin. I think he did have a relationship with... Black..."  
  
"Oh." Samuel said, glancing up at Severus. Severus sat there, his elbows on his knees, hunched over to his son's level. His eyes were glinting with uncertainity, and his jaw was set firmly. "Oh. I.. I think I need to go to bed, then." Samuel signed quickly, leaping from the couch and kicking Hermione and the girls out of his room.   
  
"What was that, Severus? Samuel seems upset, he made Stiva cry." Hermione said, coming in the living room with a sniffling Stiva, Alice clutching her robes, and Holly smirking. "Holly refused to tell me, but she said he'll be fine."  
  
"He will. Hand me Stephen, I'll take care of Alice, as well. Holly, you go directly to bed. Understood?" Severus said grimly as he took Stiva from Hermione's arms, allowing Hermione some time to herself. Severus sighed as he held his son close. Putting the younger children to bed, Severus stood in the doorway, watching Stephen doze in his crib and Alice in her small bed, both of them sucking their thumbs and clutching their teddy bears. "Stepehen Severin Snape, Alice Narcissa Snape...Hermione." Severs whispered to himself, shaking his head and still unbelieving that he had two children with Hermione, as well as the older children he and Hermione had adopted. A small smile slipped on his lips as he closed the door behind him and glided to his bedroom, startling Hermione with his sudden presence.   
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Hermione, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Severus whispered as he took his wife into his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Let's go to bed, and rise with the sun, love."  
  
"What's gotten into you?'  
  
"I will tell you in the morning." Severus said, shaking his head as he picked up Hermione in his arms and carried her to the bed, stretching himself up over Hermione's petite frame. "But tonight... tonight is for us, for our love." Severus whispered, nuzzling Hermione's neck. A good bout of lovemaking would make his doubts disappear, make him feel better about the way he had handled Samuel's issues... 


	4. A Fatherly Lecture

Remus Lupin sat in his armchair, watching the fire before him in the fireplace blaze away, while waiting for his son to return from his Herbology class with Professor Longbottom. Remus's eyes flickered from the fire to his son, as he heard the door creak open and Remy's fair head popped in the room, followed by his thin and small body, lugging a few heavy books and throwing them on the small coffee table with a thump.   
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Father?"  
  
"Yes. Have a seat, Remy, and have a cup of tea." Remus said with a small sigh, gesturing towards the tea set he had laid out carefully, next to a small armchair of Remy's own. Remy moved to the armchair with uncertainity, stiffly pouring himself a cup of tea.   
  
"Father... if it's about the blast-ended skrewt..."  
  
"Not that...what?"   
  
"Never mind, then." Remy said with a small smile as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at his son's mischievous deeds. "I.. I wanted to talk to you about when I fainted earlier this week."  
  
"Oh.. that. Is your lycanth--"  
  
"It's fine, Remy. I.. I lied." Remus said as he bit his lip. "You see.. I saw what you did with Samuel. It.. it shocked me, that's all. It's perfectly all right with me if you are in love with him." Remus said with a sigh, a wistful smile on his lips. "I was in love once with my best friend, also... Sirius Black. He died.. a few years ago." Remus said, stifling a small frown. "You see.. no one is angry or disgusted, we all support you if you choose to love Samuel."  
  
"What? no, I don't love him like that.. we... we only botched a potion in Potions that day." Samuel said with a vehenemous shake of his head.   
  
"What? what potion?"  
  
"It was the Lovespell, but Samuel said to make girls stay away from us, we only had to add a strand of our own hair, but Samuel ended up dumping in several stransds of our own hair. It made us.. kiss each other." Remy said, leaving out the part of wanting to correct the kiss, he felt he shouldn't tell his own father that, even if he had been in love with his own best friend years ago.   
  
"I see." Remus said, going pale. "I should talk to Severus and Hermione, they know more about potions than I do. After all, Severus does brew the Wolfsbane potion for me monthly." Remus said with a small, rueful smile on his lips as he sighed and let his son go with a small wave of his hand. Well, at least that bullet had been dodged, but... Lovespell? Remus leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes, racking his memory for any love potion called Lovespell. Slowly, a dim memory glowed, of Professor Rybov outlining the Lovespell potion in Class one Valentine's day in first year. It had something to do with true love, and he had mentioned a warning against putting your own hair into the potion.. but for what purpose, Remus opened his eyes and cracked open a potions textbook of Remy's, flipping the pages until he came to the Lovespell Potion on page two-ninety-four.   
  
For the second time in a week, Remus Lupin fainted.   
  
Holly Snape waved her arms, catching the attention of Ares and Artemis Potter, Erin Dumbledore, and Harlequinn Malfoy, with his younger brother, Etienne, at his side.   
  
"Hey guys.. have you seen Samuel? my dad's looking for him." Holly said with a sigh as she hauled up her heavy book bag. "I need to go to the library, so if you see him, can you tell him to go to my dad's office? thanks." Holly said with a sigh as she smiled at Etienne, the blond boy smiling back, his grey eyes twinkling.   
  
"I'll go with you, that book bag looks heavy." Etienne said as he reached over for Holly's book bag, hauling it over his own shoulder. "Er.. I needed some help with um, charms. Maybe you can give me some pointers?" Etienne asked, walking with Holly towards the library, leaving behind Ares, Artemis, Erin, and Harlequinn.   
  
"Five knuts says that Etienne fancies Holly." Ares whispered to Harlequinn, who nodded, with Erin rummaging in her pocket for a spare piece of parchment to write down the bet.   
  
"What are you doing, gambling? you know that's illegal. I'm telling Dad." Hale said as he emerged out of a corridor, Luciana Weasley at his side, her cheeks flushed.   
  
"Do that, and I'll tell him you were snogging Luci between classes." Erin fired back rapidly as she continued taking down bets, leaning on the wall, her quill scratching against the stones.   
  
"Fine, but I'm sure Mum won't like the fact you fancy a Malfoy."  
  
"Shut up, Hale. I can fancy whomever I like." Erin shot back with a scowl as her eyes narrowed sharply, watching her brother with a challenge in her deep blue eyes, her lips drawn thin in a dark scowl. The two eyed each other, and then Hale moved away quietly, defeated. A small smile danced on Erin's lips, and she turned to Harlequinn, her eyebrow arched. "So, do you fancy me?"  
  
Severus paced the legnth of his office, sneaking glances at Remus Lupin, who was lying on his couch, his eyes closed and hands tightly clutching a slab of chocolate from Honeyduke's.  
  
"Where is that boy?" Severus muttered to himself, scowling as he heard laughter from outside his office door. Flinging it open, he scowled down at the Gryffindors he found lounging around his door. "Ten points from all of you, and ten points will be returned to whomever can bring me Samuel Snape first." Severus said as he scowled down at the guilty faces of Moira Weasley, Emma Hagrid, Francis Longbottom, Mary-Kate Wood, and the Weasley twins. A mad dash was made as all of the students dashed away, in search of Samuel Snape. Severus sighed, and headed back into his office, leaving the door open to catch any more potential rulebreakers. A few long moments passed, until the Weasley twins returned in a flurry, all smiles. Both girls bowed gracefully to Severus before leaving Samuel alone in the office, Remus Lupin finally sitting up at the appearance of Samuel, making room for him on the couch.   
  
"Samuel, we want to ask you.. do you know what the Lovespell potion is?"  
  
"Yeah.. it's a potion designed to find out who likes you." Samuel signed fluently, a frown on his lips as he watched his father lean against his desk, not liking the direction this conversation was heading.  
  
"Yes. But do you know what happens if you add human hair to it, in particularly, yours and Remy's, from what Lupin has told me, you in fact, did?"  
  
"Um.. it makes you.. want to kiss?" Samuel signed hesistantly, his hands moving in a halting motion, almost not wanting to answer his father's questions. Severus sighed, crossing his arms as Remus flung himself back down on the couch, it was apparent Samuel would prefer to remain standing in the middle of the office.   
  
"No. Tell him, Sev." Remy said from his muffled posistion on the couch, mumbling his reply in the pillow, stretched out again on the couch, wanting to just roll over and sleep it away, forget the fact that his son and his best friend had brewed an illicit love potion.   
  
"I am, Lupin! if you would quit your whinging for a minute, I'll tell him." Severus signed and spoke, his hands seemingly spitting out his words. Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat behind his desk in a swoop, glad that the desk was there for support, he felt slightly sick to his stomach, he didn't want to be the one to tell his son the news.  
  
"Samuel, apparently.. you bound yourself to Remy. You and Remy are.. well, you'll be in love with each other forever. You see, when you add the hair to the lovespell potion, it turns into the Unum Amortis, which means Union Love, which .. um.." Severus sighed, shaking his head and arching an eyebrow. "Basically, it means that you and Remy are soulmates. Congratulations, you found your one true love."  
  
"What! but.. I'm only eleven." Samuel signed out, as he slowly lowered himself on the couch, sitting on Remus's legs. Remus moaned, moving his legs out from under Samuel and sitting up, nodding as he gripped the pillow in his arms.   
  
"Yeah, the two of you.. so young." Remus whispered, forgetting to sign for Samuel, his thoughts jumbled as he shook his head. He was glad he and Severus had given the same explaination to Remy a hour earlier, the boy had stumbled down to his rooms in a stupor upon the news, and Samuel seemed to be having the same reaction.   
  
"Why don't you go have a cup of hot chocolate with Mum, Stephen, and Alice?" Severus asked, knowing chocolate would help ease the blow to the boy's mind. After all, he was young, and Hermione hadn't been that much older than Samuel when she had saved hogwarts, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.   
  
A/N: SORRY about the delay- urgh, found loads of viruses on my computer and had to get it "excorised" lol anyway, hoping you are liking the story. Drop me a line!!  
  
"Ohh.. kkkk." Samuel whispered as he slowly made his way out, walking down the hall, ignoring all of the hogwarts students and staff who were inquiring after him. Samuel just shook his head, wondering what he and Remy had gotten themselves into this time.   
  
A/N: sorry for the long delay.. as well as sorry for the way I made Remus, he just seemed to be a weak sort of fellow when it came to his son, and love. I suppose he just doesn't want to see the fact his baby is growing up? lol. As for Etienne, I think he plays a bigger role later.... 


	5. Presents and Cookies

A/N: thanks for the useful feedback.. I appreciate it! from now on, I'll be updating more regularly I hope, now that my computer's fixed cheers Also, after the sweet sixteen party, I'm going to move on to second year or third year, depending on my muse.   
  
Remus Lupin thanked Merlin that Severus was a profound potions-maker. He had made the antidote for the Lovespell potion, but it had been a long time in brewing, around a month. For the duration of that month, Remus was walking on eggshells around his son and Samuel, wondering if the entire fiasco would have pernament results. It had been wise of Severus to scare some sense in the two boys by informing them it was pernament, but perhaps that had been a tad too much. At least that problem was taken care of, and the two boys were back to normal, raising the usual mischief around the castle.  
  
"I haven't seen Hale for months. Where has he been hiding?" Erin moaned to Harlequin, leaning against the wall that led to their DADA class, waiting for the first-year class to end. Harlequin shrugged, his blue eyes fastened on Erin with deep intrest. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh, nothing." Harlequin said with a small blush. "Just thinking."  
  
"Oh." Erin mumbled, blushing as she studied the floor below her mary janes with avid fasnication. She couldn't glance back up, she could feel Harlequin glancing at her with his cool blue eyes and his blond hair hanging in his eyes. He wasn't a malfoy by blood, but he could have fooled her, with his blue eyes and platinum blond hair. As the students began leaving the class, Erin dashed in the room, not once glancing at Harlequin, who had his pale face screwed up in puzzlement, wondering what had been eating away at Erin. There had been a small wrinkle in her forehead which meant she was worried about something. Maybe it was Hale? He should go find Hale, Harlequin thought with a small nod to himself.  
  
Across the castle, Hale and Luciana Weasley were walking down to their Care of Magical Creatures class, quietly having a small chat.   
  
"Hale! guess what." Luciana said with a broad smile, her eyes twinkling.   
  
"What?" Hale asked, pushing away branches of a bush. Luciana giggled and shook her head.   
  
"I turn sixteen tomorrow. Me and Deidra. I was wondering, if you could come to our party tomorrow? we're having it in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Uh, sure." Hale said with a small smile and a nod, blushing as Luciana hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear that he was the best guy she ever knew, and dashed off to join her twin up at Hagrid's cabin. Sighing, Hale shook his head and made a mental note to hunt down Erin and ask her help. He had no idea what to do for a sweet sixteen, since tomorrow was the 16th of April.  
  
As lunch came round, all of the students and staff of hogwarts swarmed down to the Great Hall, eager for a lunch break. Hermione Snape had Stiva and Alice in tow, along with their perpetual babysitter, Samuel, who was babysitting them for punishment... again.   
  
"Mum, why do I have to babysit again? I thought I already had detention for painting the Gryffindor common room green and silver." Samuel signed fluently with one hand, as he hauled up Stiva on his hip. Hermione shook her head and sighed at her son.   
  
"No, Samuel, this is just a favor you're doing for me. I need a break from them. They've been driving me mad. Please? I just want some time with Severus."  
  
"Ick." Samuel said with a gag as Severus glided up, giving Hermione a kiss on her cheek. Samuel rolled his eyes and settled down Stiva and Alice in their booster seats, making sure they had the proper food before them, and slunk off to the Slytherin table to take his usual place between Harlequinn and Remy.   
  
"What's he doing here? He's a slytherin, he should sit with us." Samuel signed sharply as he descended down upon his sister in a flurry of robes.  
  
"So? I invited him to sit with us for lunch. He's nice." Holly said, pouting up at her older brother as Etienne Malfoy rose from the Gryffindor table shyly.   
  
"Well, Gryffs and Slyths shouldn't sit at the same table.. haven't for ages, either." Samuel signed quickly as he frowned down at the brown-haired and hazel-eyed girl sitting with the black-eyed and dark-haired Malfoy. "Come sit with us, Etienne." Remy finished up for Samuel, being his translator, Samuel had forgotten to use his voice again in his fit of frustration. The three boys headed over to the Slytherin table, managing not to cause any trouble, but they all knew Holly would be very, very angry with them.   
  
"Erin? could I eh, talk to you for a moment?" Hale asked as he nudged his sister towards a dark alcolve right off of the library. "It's a personal matter."  
  
"Uh, all right." Erin said quietly as she followed Hale, leaning against the wall when he halted, his eyes dark and troubled.   
  
"I.. I have a sweet sixteen to go to tomorrow. What exactly should I get a girl for her sweet sixteen?" Hale asked, brushing his hand through his blond hair. "It's the Weasley girls, particularly Luciana."  
  
"I see.. well, if she fancies you, you should give her a nice kiss. Don't you know the muggle saying, 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed?' It's all the rage in the Muggle world." Erin said with a smile. "But if you're chicken, I'm sure a nice book or a bag of sweets will do." Erin said with a giggle as she flounced off to join Harlequinn Malfoy and several other Slytherins in passing, chatting up a storm with Harlequinn. Hale stood there for a long moment, his eyes narrowed. If he didn't know betther, Erin had just brushed him off to be with Harlequinn Malfoy. Well, well, well.. this was a intresting development. Maybe Mother and Father would be intrested in these news, Harley thought with a small smile as he walked down the hall towards his father's office, deciding upon giving a kiss to Luciana weasley for her sixteenth birthday. He wasn't a chicken, after all.   
  
Holly Snape smiled at Etienne, grateful he had found her after dinner later that night to apologize for Samuel's behavior. To make amends, Etienne walked Holly to her family quarters, carrying her books for her, the two chattering away quietly about the upcoming Charms exam.   
  
"How about a drink? maybe we can study together." Holly asked shyly as she stood in front of the opened portrait door, glancing at Etienne, who nodded shyly, following Holly into the Snape family chambers. Holly told Etienne to set the books on the coffee table, she would be back shortly with the drinks.   
  
"Well, are you serving detention with Mrs. Snape?" Severus Snape asked as he swooped into the room, slightly surprised at seeing Etienne Malfoy sitting in his living room.   
  
"No. Holly invited me for a drink, sir. We're studying for exams, sir." Etienne said in a small voice, his dark eyes wide, nervously brushing back his long dark hair. Severus smirked slightly, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms. Etienne sat there, fidgeting slightly as his eyes kept drifting to the kitchen, too nervous to speak. After all, Holly's father was the notorious Professor Snape.   
  
"I see. Only... Studying?" Severus said in a low voice, Hermione coming into the living room from Stephen's room. "Hermione, Holly has a ... friend.. over for studying and drinks."  
  
"How nice! do you want some cookies?" Hermione asked with a smile, conjuring up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "We'll leave you alone, and make sure everything's quiet so you can study. I'm so glad Holly's a good hostess, getting the drinks for you. We'll be quiet. Have fun, Etienne." Hermione said as she smiled brightly at Etienne, putting the boy at ease, but it was difficult with a great bat of a husband glaring down at the young boy. "Let's go to your office, Severus."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Now, dear."  
  
"Yes, darling." Severus said with a sigh, but not before he managed to shoot a scathing glare at Etienne, conveying his displeasure of the boy's presence in his quarters, alone with his daughter.   
  
Holly emerged with the drinks, handing Etienne a large glass of pumpkin juice, an apologetic expression on her face.   
  
"I heard my mum and dad in there. I'm sorry if my dad scared you, he does that to everyone. My mum's just there to keep him in line so he doesn't bite your head off." Holly said with a laugh, reaching for her charms book. Etienne laughed weakly, opening his charms book and beginning their study session.   
  
"Severus, that was uncalled for!" Hermione snapped at her husband, as the two closed the door to the office, setting silencing wards so they couldn't be heard. "Holly is allowed to invite friends over, just as Samuel is allowed to invite Remy over."  
  
"But he's a boy, Hermione. You know what boys do to girls when they're alone in rooms."  
  
"And your'e not concerned about Remy and Samuel at all?"  
  
"That's diffrent, that antidote got rid of that little..problem." Severus said with a roll of his eyes as he settled himself in his office chair as Hermione perched on the edge of his desk, a frown on her lovely red lips. "Also, did you see the way that boy was looking at Holly in classes and in the halls...?"  
  
"Severus!" Hermione scowled down at her husband as she scooted closer to him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's only eleven years old. I wouldn't worry, not until they're sixteen." Hermione said with a small sigh, slipping into her husband's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Plus, didn't you notice? he looked just like you. you should be flattered."  
  
"Not if he has a nose like mine." Severus said with a small chuckle, pulling Hermione closer into him for a bone-melting kiss. A long while later, Severus and Hermione had reached a mutual agreement, that Severus shouldn't bite Etienne's head off until he was about sixteen, or he had sufficient evidence to do so.  
  
A/N: Again, thanks for putting up with my long absence. unfortunately, I'm off to Montana for a while, so I am trying to get this finished before I leave to montana. Heh. Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED. 


	6. Sweet Sixteen and Midnight Scares

Hale glanced at his father's bowl of sweets, wondering what kind of sweets Deidra would like, as well as Luciana, if she refused his kiss.. Hale glanced twice more towards his dozing parents, and sighed as he reached to the new box of chocolate frogs his father had bought from Honeyduke's last week. Those would work, everyone liked Chocolate Frogs, espeically girls. Hale slunk over to his room quickly, not wanting to explain to his parents why he was taking his father's sweets over to his room. He didn't want his parents to know he was planning to kiss Luciana Weasley for her sixteenth birthday. The more he thought of it, the more it seemed proper. After all, Sixteen was a magical age, especially in the wizarding world, if you were born on the sixteenth.   
  
Holly Snape glanced at Etienne Malfoy over at the Slytherin table. It seemed to him as if Samuel and Remy were giving him a hard time, his face seemed tinged with pink. She would absolutely hex Samuel if he made Remy interpet anything mortifying, since Remy had taken upon the role of Translator for Samuel when he was out of his classes, and without use of his Dicto-Quill. Shaking her head, Holly returned to her meal, half-heartedly listening to the Potter twins outline their day with her dad in Potions. Ares was saying something about bicorn, and Artemis was saying something about fluxweed, but what really stole Holly's attention was the mention of Erin Dumbledore in Potions class, the twins had heard from Luciana Weasley, who had heard it from her neice, Moira Weasley, who was in class with Erin Dumbledore and had witnessed the event of her father going ballistic on the sweet Dumbledore girl.  
  
"Spitting everywhere.. it was so gross." Ares said with a guffaw as Emma Hagrid squeaked with disgust, wrinkling her button nose.   
  
"I bet it was glorious." Hale said with a barking laugh as his eyes shifted over to Erin, studying her pale pink face. It was obvious she had been embarrassed over the event. "Erin, lighten up.. come on. Snape does that to everybody, even his own kids."  
  
"Shut up, Hale!" Erin shouted, jumping up from her seat, her face red and tears filling her eyes as she flew from the Great Hall. Heads automatically swiveled towards the concerned Headmaster, who rose from his seat and followed Erin out of the Great hall to see what had taken place. Holly Snape slunk down in her seat, her face red at the fact that her father had the reputation of the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons.   
  
Hale Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head at the lecture his mother was giving her, furious over his lack of support towards his sister's embarrassment at dinner. Hale nodded his head, his expressions neutral as he promised never to jab fun at his sister's expense again, and reminded his mother he had a previous engagement to attend. Minerva let her son go with a sigh and shake of her head. She was glad she hadn't adopted anyone younger or unruly, it would certainly be the death of her.   
  
Rushing down the halls, clutching a box of chocolate frogs to his chest, Hale let out a long sigh as he saw the room of requirement ahead. As he entered, his eyes took in the sight of students milling around, the pile of gifts on a table, and the twins standing near each other in the center of the room. Luciana was looking great, Hale thought with a smile as he put down the box of chocolate frogs in Deidra's pile of gifts. Politely returning greetings from several classmates, he made a beeline towards Luciana.   
  
"Lucy, could I have a word?" Hale asked, a faint blush on his cheeks. He was grateful that he had stole his sister's breath mints. He didn't want to repel Luciana with his gift. Luciana nodded gracefully, her eyes sparkling as she followed Hale to a quiet corner, away from Ares and Artemis Potter, those two were nasty blabbermouths. Luciana looked up at Hale with a small smile on her lips as she raised her eyebrow.   
  
"Well, Hale? what's the word you wanted to have with me?"  
  
"I.. I wanted to give you your present early. You see.. since it's your sweet sixteen, I thought.. I heard that um, muggles have this saying that goes.. 'Sweet sixteen, and never been kissed'.. and I thought.. um, I could remedy that. A gift of sorts?" Hale stuttered out, losing more of his eloquence under the curious eyes of Luciana. A slow smile revealed itself, much to Hale's relief. "So, Lucy.. will you accept a sweet sixteen kiss from me?" A long quiet pause followed, as Luciana glanced at Hale thoughtfully.   
  
"Certainly." Luciana said with a smile. "If you keep calling me Lucy. I like that."  
  
"Sure." Hale said with a laugh as he took a step closer to Lucicana, brushing his lips lightly over her lips in a light, sweet kiss. Lucy drew back, a glare directed at Hale.   
  
"You call that a kiss?"  
  
"What?" Hale said, dismayed at Luciana's lack of appreciation. Taken by surprise, Hale let out a squeak when Luciana kissed him squarely on the mouth. He could sense she tasted faintly of warm chocolatey lemon. Hale gasped when the kiss broke, blinking harshly. Lucy blushed and drew back, an impish smile on her lips as she darted away from the corner, joining her sister in shouts of delight over the ever-growing pile of presents, leaving a stunned Hale behind, a hand slowly tracing his own lips in surprise.   
  
Harlequinn Malfoy spied Erin Dumbledore, crouched in one of the aisles of the library, avidly poring over a muggle studies text. Slinking to her side, he dropped to his knees, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry if I did anything to make Snape mad at you. I heard that I was cause of all this."  
  
"No.. it's all right." Erin said, going pale as she glanced at Harlequinn, watching his dark eyes study hers with intrest and relief.   
  
"Oh.. all right. I heard on the grapevine that you got grief from Professor Snape today, because you botched a potion."  
  
"Yeah, I did pull a Longbottom." Erin said with a weak chuckle. "It was my first mistake in quite some time. He was surprised, I think. I guess he just... overreacted."  
  
"I think he does that, yeah. Ever since he was a dad..." Harlequinn trailed off, thinking of his own father, Draco. "I think he's happier now that he's married." Harlequinn said with a smile. Erin glanced at Harley, glad he had taken the news well. Sighing and leaning back against the bookshelf behind her, she smiled.   
  
"Sorry about earlier.. I kind of freaked when Hale sarted teasing me.. he's been really annoying lately. I just couldn't handle it, and took off. Thanks, anyway. I already got a talk from Mum and another from Dad, and now.. you." Erin said with a soft smile as she looked up at Harley. "You're quite special." Erin whispered softly as she rose from her spot and stepped over Harley, leaving him kneeling in the library, staring after her, his mouth slightly agape.  
  
Samuel glanced at Remy, the two boys hidden under the Invisibility Cloak that Samuel had borrowed from Ares Potter earlier, a glint in his eye.   
  
"Ready?" Sameul signed slowly, his left hand moving slowly. Remy nodded, the two boys slowly making their way down the stairs from the third floor. They were on an Ultimate Mission, one to make the end of their first year memorable. It was a full moon, so Remy's daddy couldn't catch them, and his own daddy was busy with his mum. Samuel shivered, glancing at a door which was ajar. "This way, I think."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"The map says so, see." Samuel's left hand moved quickly and awkardly, he wasn't used to signing with only one hand, and it was hard to lip-read Remy in the dark. It had taken three tries to lip-read Remy until he finally understood the statement.   
  
"Okay, then." Remy whispered, glancing all over for Mrs. Norris. Smiling, the two boys slowly entered the library, and did a beeline towards the Restricted Section. They were to get a book, and leave it at the foot of Gryffindor Tower. He knew Holly would be extempt, she was sleeping down in the family dungeon, with Stephen and Alice. Samuel glanced at the lock, and squinted as he tried to take off the charm. On the fourth try, he managed to open the door and lower the wards.   
  
"Here we go, just grab any book and go. I think I saw Mrs. Norris." Samuel signed quickly, nudging Remy towards a stack of books left out on a table. Remy nodded, picking up the one with the brightest-colored cover, guaranteed to attract attention. The two boys hurried out of the Restricted section, Samuel taking care to lower the wards and re-lock the door. A long hard trek later, both boys reached Gryffindor Tower. Luckily for them, the Fat lady was sleeping, and Ares was standing before them, waiting for the return of his cloak.   
  
"Good job, Remy, Samuel." Ares said with a smile as he took his Invisibility cloak from Samuel's hands. "See you tomorrow..." Ares trailed off as Remy was turning, and tripped over the hem of the robe, the book flinging out of his hands. As the book hit the floor, the book drifted open, and the book let out a loud, blood-curdling shriek.   
  
As a shriek peirced the air, the Dumbledores were jolted from a deep sleep. Quickly shrugging into a dressing gown, Albus rushed over to Gryffindor Tower, with Minerva trailing behind. He just prayed that it wasn't Hale or Erin, or any other student, in dire peril. Upon his arrival, he sighed and shook his head at the sight that befell him, of three boys trying to quiet a book from the restricted section. Alas, those charms he had put on the books did put themselves to good use. He just had to make the charms sound more like muggle police sirens instead of shrieks, he didn't think his poor heart could take it anymore, not after the downfall of Voldemort.  
  
The Snapes snapped apart, both of them glancing upwards at the ceiling. Severus rushed upstairs towards where the screams were coming from, not caring that he was shirtless and barefooted, only concerned for his child's welfare. Hermione followed closely behind, struggling to clasp her shirt shut before anyone saw any of her ample endownments. Blushing furiously, both husband and wife arrived at the foot of Gryffindor Tower, finding the Dumbledores in dressing gowns, surrounded by several hundred students and staff members, all angry-looking and sleep-deprived, several small children in footed pyjamas, sleepily rubbing their eyes and several toddlers clutching to their parents.   
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Severus snapped out, a deep scowl on his face at the revelation that it wasn't a dire emergency, his anger at being interrupted rising.   
  
"Your boy and Remy, were in a partnership with Ares Potter to bring down the reputation of Gryffindor Tower." Albus said dryly, glancing at a silent Samuel Snape, a guilty-looking Remy Lupin, and an embarrassed Ares Potter. All three boys were shooed away by Albus Dumbledore, Lupin senior and the Snapes in tow, following Albus and the boys to his office, to dole out punishments, while Minerva shooed away everyone back to their respective beds.   
  
"This is going to be a wonderful summer." Ares said with a sigh as he shook his head, dunking the sponge in the basket before him as he glared at Remy Lupin.   
  
"At least you can stay with us, and you don't have to go to that stupid Quidditch thing with your parents." Remy said with a sigh as he glanced down from the ladder he was leaning upon, swatting at cobwebs. "Go see if Samuel's doing all right in the lavatory."  
  
"Sure. It's all his fault, anyway, I'm just glad I don't have to clean all that gunk up." Ares said with a laugh as he got up from his hands and knees, heading to the boys' lavatory down the hall.   
  
"All right, Sam?" Ares asked, his hands moving rapidly. "Heh, I think we had better take a break from our pranks, you think, maybe until seventh year?"   
  
"I agree." Samuel signed as he leaned up from the grungy toilet before him. "I just wish we didn't have to clean the entire castle by hand all summer."  
  
"At least it's something to do." Ares signed with a shrug. Samuel nodded, returning to his work, swearing he would never do anything so stupid and foolish again.........  
  
A/N: next chapter takes place about near the end of second year, maybe third? Hope this chapter was okay, I was kind of rushing this, wanting to get it done before I left to Montana. Please, do Read/review. I LOVE to hear from you guys!! Kudos to you ALL!!!! ;;;;; 


	7. New Year, New Ideas

A/N: thankies all, for bearing with me.. heh! Just to remind all of you, Harry Potter belongs to J.K, and I'm just borrowing them for fun.   
  
Hale Dumbledore wondered with awe as he watched Lucy Weasley make her way down the hallway to their first DADA class, of their 7th year. He was seventeen, and ready to graduate and make his mark on the wizarding world as a Ministry worker. Erin was fourteen, and blossoming into quite a stunning young woman that made Minerva worry nightly, she had noticed a sparkle in Harlequinn Malfoy's eye that warranted worrying. She had discussed the subject of her daughter with Albus, but broken no ground. He still laughed and shook his head, saying it would die out, it was only an infatuation...  
  
Remy Lupin and Samuel Snape were on their best behaviour for the Sorting and the Christmas Holidays, until they got one of their brilliant ideas during a lull in their springtime holiday...   
  
"Come on, Ares, Artemis, don't you..?"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous, Remy. You of all people should know."  
  
"Fine, I'll ask Bram Filch." Samuel signed sharply as he turned on his heel, dragging his best friend with him. "I guess no one wants to see a werewolf transform, huh? I'm just hoping this new batch of wolfsbane will keep things intresting." Samuel signed with small motions, making sure none of the bystanders or professors could see his hands from behind a pillar. Remy let out a small sigh as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Let's just hope your brilliant idea doesn't blow up in our faces, just like the lovespell. I don't want to kiss you again."  
  
"Neither do I, Rem. This is gonna be intresting, remember, this is for all werewolfkind. You want to help your dad, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah.. I do.. but.. won't he get mad?"  
  
"Not if it works, see. that's the beauty of it." Samuel signed with a grin on his lips. "I know it will work. I found it in Mum's notes. She's just too chickenhearted to do it to your daddy. Don't you want to cure him so he can be more happy?"  
  
"Yes... yeah, but... " Remy trailed off, his eyes sad as he watched Samuel's hopeful eyes. Remy nodded silently as Samuel patted his back softly.   
  
"It will work, rem. If it didn't work, I wouldn't be thinking about it." Samuel implicated with a sigh as he patted his bag which held the notes, and Remy smiled weakly.   
  
"So, Moaning Myrtle's tonight, at the usual time, then?" Samuel nodded, and the two boys parted ways, their minds churning with plans on accquiring potions ingredients without any of the professors noticing.   
  
"Um, Lucy?" Hale asked, his voice cracking as he smiled, looking at Lucy as the two shared a loveseat in the library, the two having pored over potions texts for the christmas homework Snape had given them. Lucy smiled as she glanced up at Hale, blushing lightly. Hale smiled and burst out his question, the question he had been wanting to ask for ages. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Sure. I've been waiting ages for you to ask, Hale." Lucy said with a laugh as Hale laughed weakly, glad he had sucked up enough guts to ask. His eyes twinkled as he asked for the liberty of stealing a kiss to seal their new relationship. The two kissed briefly and tenderly, their hearts full of happiness, not noticing a shadow pass by the library..  
  
"Headmaster... it has happened." a voice whispered from the shadows outside of the library, as Albus sighed. Old habits did die hard.. Severus really did need to find a new habit.   
  
"Thank you, Severus.. now, could you return to your beautiful wife and children, instead of spying on the students?"  
  
"I only have their well-being in mind.."  
  
"Severus, go. You aren't a spy anymore. Stop playing the part." Albus said with a sigh, walking up to his tower to inform Minerva of the news, their son had a girlfriend. Perhaps the girl wouldn't mind stopping by for some lemon drops..  
  
Moaning Myrtle glared at the two boys invading her bathroom. First, it was Granger. Now, it was her horrid son, Samuel. Myrtle smiled, at least the boy wasn't that bad-looking, she thought as the two boys stirred a smoking cauldron, the blond-haired boy wrinkling his nose.   
  
"It smells.. are you sure Dad won't notice?"  
  
"No, Mr. Lupin won't smell it. The lily takes care of the smell." Samuel signed quickly as he poured the potion into a small beaker. "Now, slip this into his tea tomorrow. Then when he turns into a wolf, it won't hurt so much anymore. Then, maybe my daddy can cure your daddy easier." Samuel signed as he glanced at Remy, as Remy let out a loud sneeze.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Get going!" Samuel shouted, shooing Remy out of the room, cleaning up the mess quickly before hurrying off to his own room, hoping his Dad wouldn't notice his absence.......  
  
A/N: sorry if it seems rushed, but.. lol. trying to get the plot moving, I do have other fics cooking on back burners..plus, any suggestions would help.. I just love to hear from ALL of you!! suggestions are welcome, as long as they aren't rude flames.. 


	8. Pink isn't your color, Remus

A/N: Updates are taking forever, I know.. pout my bad., but wanted to FINISH this before putting any more on line  
  
REMUS LUPIN glanced down at his tea, wondering why in the world Remy would bring him his tea. Perhaps to apologzie for the frogs in his bed last week..   
  
"Here you go, Dad. I hope your transformation's okay.." Remy whispered as he put down the tea cup and left the room, right after Severus had dropped off the wolfsbane with Samuel. The boy had seemed slightly pecuilar, staring at Remy throughout the time he was there to visit, but perhaps, he was overreacting...  
  
A hour later, Remus sat naked in the bathroom, awaiting his transformation, his eyes shut and leaning against the cool marble of the bathtub. Slowly, he could feel a warm heat brush up through his bones, stretching and popping, and he fell to the ground, exhausted. He closed his eyes and let out a wolf huff, curling up on the bathroom floor for a long moment to gather his energy. A while later, he emerged from the bathroom and caught a reflection of himself in the nearby mirror and nearly leapt out of his fur. His fur was... Green and silver. Completely, utterly, green and silver. Narrowing his wolfish eyes, Remus let out a low growl as he padded over to Remy, nuding a wet silver nose on his son's elbow.   
  
"Rrrrr...."  
  
"Dad, I know, I swea..."  
  
"Rrrrrrr... wuff." Remy growled as he nudged his head towards Remy's room, where Remy was confined to for the rest of the night without supper. Remus curled up on the rug in front of the fire, he just had to speak to Severus about that boy of his...   
  
"THEY WHAT?" Severus shouted as his eyes went wide, risinig from his seat in the staffroom armchair. Hermione turned to glare at her husband, shushing him.   
  
"I just got Stiva to nap. Shush, the both of you." Hermione scolded as she frowned at a nearby couch, where the black-haired and brown-eyed boy was napping.   
  
"Sorry, Hermione.. but .. the boys were tampering with my potion. I know that does warrant detention for the rest of their natural lives, at least in Remy's case." Remus said with a quiet sigh as Severus slumped in his chair, not wanting to punish his son.. he had been on his best behavior for eight weeks running, and he hadn't wanted to break that record, but....   
  
"I'll speak to Samuel, and you can speak to Remy. I'll have Samuel clean the entire castle from top to bottom using muggle means, that will keep him busy until the end of the year."  
  
"Certainnly. Remy can take care of the outside of the grounds, then. Fair's fair." Remus said with a smile. "After all, Reubus mentioned the garden was looking a mite dreadful."  
  
"As did Minerva, come to think of it." Severus said with a smile as he swept out of the staff room in search of his errant son and the boy's best friend. Remus followed, keeping an eye out for the two boys as well. Remus parted ways with severus at the great hall, as Severus headed down to the dungeons, and Remus entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, Prof. Lupin looks mad." Harlequinn Malfoy whispered to Holly Snape. "I bet it's your brother."  
  
"Oh no.. that means Dad will end up yelling at him all night.." Holly moaned, burying her face into Harlequinn's robes. Harlequinn shifted in his seat, stifling a chuckle.   
  
"Hullo, Professor. If you're looking for Samuel, he and Remy .. uh, went off to the library. Said something about a research thing." Harlequinn said with a shrug as Holly's head shot up from his shoulder, her jaw slightly open as Remus chuckled.   
  
"Research? Samuel and Remy? only if there's something of mischief involved, let me assure you." Holly huffed, rising sharply from her seat. "C'mon Harley.. let's go." The two bid remus a friendly goodbye and left him in the middle of the hall, trying not to guffaw. It seemed to him that he should report to Severus that he had yet another child to worry about....  
  
"Dad! oh my god, unbelieveable.. you mean, I gotta clean the entire castle again?!" Samuel yelled in sign language, his hands flying about in large, exaggerated gestures as Severus stood there with Remus at his side, both men nodding in unison as Remy remained still and silent, his eyes glued on the ground.   
  
"Don't you understand, it's dangerous to pull stunts like that? you could have killed Mr. Lupin." Severus shouted, his hands moving rapidly. Samuel nodded, wide-eyed and pale. Both boys shared a long-suffering glance and shook their heads weakly.   
  
At least, they had something to do over their summer vacation..... 


	9. Daddies On The Run

A/N: yeah, I know.. updates. Meh... at least I updated. Please do read/review.. it helps keep me on track, especially your help, Nade!!! after all, i do write not just for my entertainment, but yours as well. Also another thing, the boys learned to behave.. so third, fourth, and fifth year passed.. well, nearly uneventually... until both boys turned sixteen, and sixth year rolled around.  
  
REMUS LUPIN nervously glanced at the sixteen year old Slytherin boys, wondering what they were up to this time. He still wondered about the time they managed to charm his teaching robes to go invisible every time someone said his name, or the time they had charmed Holly's skin to go green every time Etienne Malfoy touched her. He did admit that Severus had liked that one charm, and that was the only time they had been punished lightly, much to Holly's dislike. "Boys? what are you up to this time?" Remus asked, his hands moving smoothly in sign language, glad that he had finally mastered most of the signs now that the boys were older. "Nuthin ' Mr. Lupin." Samuel spoke in a hollow voice, his speech slightly halting. "Praticin' my talkin'. " Samuel added with a small smile on his lips as Etienne Malfoy crept through the portrait hole, his cheeks pale. "Oh! c'mon.. lezz' go." Samuel said as tawny-haired Remy rose to his feet, blushing lightly as the three boys headed into his room, Remus standing in the middle of the room, wondering what exactly was going on....  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Holly, but.. I'm too scared to ask her, and if I ask her dad, he'll say no flat out." Etienne whispered to Samuel Snape, who nodded for a moment, a mischievous smile on his lips as he glanced at the interpeting Remy Lupin. "Well.. why don't you ask our mum? she'll say yes, and Holly.. well, she fancies you.. I mean, all I hear from her is: 'etienne, etienne, malfoy, etienne malfoy...homework.' thats pretty much it for her these days. You got it in." Samuel signed as Remy giggled, remembering a time yesterday when they had caught her mooning over Etienne in the library, and she had been reding the book upside-down.  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Really. Go ask Holly, we'll take care of everything with the parents.. we'll keep them out of your hair. Promise." Samuel said with a glowing set of brown eyes, as Etienne nodded, eagerly searching down Holly Snape to ask her out on her first date to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Remus Lupin narrowed his eyes. Something didn't smell right around here, he thought as he watched the two boys slinking across the Great Hall. Something was up, and this time, it bypassed the time they had strung up all of the Gryffindors' underclothes up on the Quidditch Pitch in their fourth year. It seemed that he would have to recruit Severus's aid in this matter. He just hoped that the situation wouldn't involve mischief that could bring anyone to harm.  
"Severus?" Remus asked as he briskly paced down the hall to the potions-master who was scowling down at his youngest son, Stephen, confisciating some dungbombs from the boy. "I need to talk to you.. it's important."  
"What is it now? The demons transfigure your clothes again?"  
"No... the demons are out in the Great Hall as we speak." Remus said quietly, hoping Stephen wouldn't get any ideas from his idolized older brother's habits. "They were talking to Etienne earlier."  
"Etienne Malfoy? Sixth year Slytherin?"  
"Yep, Harlequinn's --"  
"I know who he is, Remus. I make it my buisness when he comes around to see my daughter. I think he fancies her, and.. well, I make it my buisness, leave it at that." Severus said in a growl, not wanting to think about the effects of his daughter and Etienne, whom had recently left with the other students for the monthly trip to Hogsmeade. Suddenly, his eyes widened with the relization that there was a possibility his daughter was on a date. "Remus... what were they talking about?"  
"Uh.. I think Hogsmeade. They mentioned you, and I knew..."  
"Lupin, let's go. We have something to do." Severus said as he quickly took Stephen down to the family rooms and hollered for Hermione, who came in the room with a sharp frown, narrowing her eyes as she carried out several books, not looking very happy, at that. Severus chose to barrel in on his explaination, scowling all the while. "Hermione, has Holly and Etienne left to Hogsmeade?"  
"Yes.. Samuel and Remy said they're staying here.. they were looking for you earlier, I thought you were in the Great Hall?"  
"Something came up. Lupin and I are having a trip to Hogsmeade with Draco. Keep the boys here, we don't want them underfoot." Severus said sharply as Remus stood next to him, his mouth open in shock at the prospect of being dragged to Hogsmeade with Severus and Draco. "Why me?" Remus whispered at Severus as the two went to floo Lucius. Severus sighed, and rolled his eyes. "We need someone.. to dispose of the body." Severus said as his thoughts filled with his precious daughter being pawed by a horomonal Malfoy, even if it was one of his best students. After dealing with the two demons, he wouldn't be surprised if Etienne turned out to be like Samuel and Remy, since he had been spotted with them earlier.. .. "Severus? what are you doing here?" Draco malfoy asked as he stood up from his chair holding a snifter of brandy. "You seem flustered. You even brought Lupin with you." Severus sighed, and summed up his explaination, and the blond shrugged. "So? he's my son, it's none of my buisness."  
"Well, they were talking to the two demons earlier... before they left. I'm sure they concoted something."  
"Not..Samuel and Remy? your sons?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he frowned. "Very well. This situation could use some .. wisdom... and level-headed thinking." Lucius said with a pointed glance to Severus, who huffed and went to the fireplace, the three men flooing to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Let's see.. we've got the cauldron, the ingredients.. now all we need is--"  
"REMY LUPIN!"  
"Drat." Remy sighed as he was cut off by a shout from Bramwell Filch. "Bram.. fancy seeing you here. Thought you were with Emma?"  
"Well.. my dad caught us, and now Hagrid's fuming, and ... well, anyway, what are you doing?"  
"Look 'n' zee." Samuel said with a grin, holding up his cauldron, which had pink smoke coming out of it. Bramwell laughed long and hard, nearly wetting his pants. "That's gonna get your Dad in a snit, that is."  
"And the whole of Hogwarts as well." Remy said with a sigh. "At least he won't go through it alone." Remy said with a roll of his eyes as Samuel grinned.  
"Aww.. how sweet of you, darling." Samuel signed as he poured the potion in a beaker, leaving a blushing Remy holding a book of potions, clutching his own wand as well. A moment later, the three boys shouted as the beaker exploded, covering the three head to toe in a purple slime. "Um.. I think we should go see Poppy."  
"Good id... ACHOO!...ea." Bramwell said as he trotted off, sneezing, followed by Remy and Samuel, who were sneezing as well. The three boys arrived to the hospital wing, where Poppy clucked over them, cleaning them up and giving them several awful-tasting potions before sending them on their way. "No illicit potion-brewing, even if your father is the Potions-Master." Poppy called out after the boys, as they nodded, dashing out to the caretaker's office to find some confiscated dungbombs.  
  
"There they are!" Severus hissed as he ducked behind a shelf of books.  
"Shush up, Sev!" Draco growled as he ducked behind a row of cauldrons. Remus shook his head at the two men, wondering if he would be this stupid when Remy went on his first date. He knew his son could be a demon, but he wouldn't be such trouble on a date. "You two should be admitted to St. Mungo's.." "It's my son and his daughter, Lupin, not your cub." Draco said sharply as he watched Etienne and Holly share some fizzing whizbees and butterbeers on a outside table at the Three Broomsticks. Remus shrugged, knowing it looked like any other innocent date, the two men were taking it too seriously. They really did need to go talk to someone-- Hermione and Pansy--! they could straighten out their husbands quietly.. no trouble at all.. Remus smiled as he slunk away, unnoticed, to fetch the wives of Draco and Severus, knowing the two slytherins were in a cauldronful of trouble when they were finished.  
  
"Mum, what's going on?" Samuel asked as he and Remy entered their rooms, finding his mum and Lupin senior about to leave. "Good, you're here-- watch Stiva and Alice, will you? your father's gone nuts, following around Holly on her date wtih Etienne, he's dragged Draco along... those stupid men." Hermione growled as Samuel gaped, not believing his own eyes as the two adults disappeared into the fireplace. "Well.. I guess that really took care of them, huh?" Remy replied sarcastically as he flopped down on the couch, glad that Stiva and Alice were out with Dumbledore, they were on their own today. "So, what now? we've brewed potions, stole dungbombs, been chased by filch, chased by mrs. Norris, kicked out by pince, scolded by Hooch, and accosted by Trelawney, and of course, screamed at by Flitwick. Honestly, I didn't know that could catch fire."  
"It's not that big of a deal, I think transfiguring Mrs. Norris into a cane was the last straw."  
"I didn't know that spell worked on cats."  
"It does now. Just be glad Bram was there to bail us out." Samuel signed, flopping down on the couch next to Remy, yawning. "At least we have one more year at Hogwarts to shape up. At least we didn't get yelled at much this year."  
"Yeah, unless you count your dad and Filch and my dad." Remy said with a shrug as he stretched, his belly warm and full from the large meal they had nicked from the kitchens earlier. "Oh.. I'm so sleepy. I'm so glad Alice and Stiva aren't bugging us." Remy signed lazily as he turned to sprawl out on the couch. Samuel nodded, yawning. Remy sighed, giving in to the lull of sleep, the two sprawled out on the couch, sleeping off the large turkey dinner they had ate earlier.  
  
SEVERUS AND DRACO both stood behind a display of knickknacks at Sugarfoot's, repulsed that Etienne and Holly had chosen to go have tea at that .. atrocious... place. The two men both groaned silently as Etienne whispered to Holly quietly, not quite loud enough for two ex-deatheaters to hear. A blush came across Holly's cheeks, and Severus felt himself going livid. "What did your boy say?"  
"She's probably just easily flustered, like your wife."  
"What about my wife?" Severus declared dangerously, his eyes narrowing at Draco, the two men turning to stand chest-to-chest, their wands out, prepared to defend their wives' or childrens' honour.  
  
"Children! stop it immediately!" two feminine voices hissed out as the men froze, their eyes turning to two women standing in the doorway.  
"Hermione?"  
"Pansy?"  
"Shush, all of you!' Remus whispered, as he ushered the women to the two men. "I thought these ladies could get some sense into you." Remus said with a smirk, glad he was still unmarried and not dating anyone, it did seem like quite a bit of trouble. At least he would get a show with his tea, Remus thought as he sat down at a table nearby with a cup of tea, enjoying the show. "How could you do that? sneaking around..."  
"Honey..." Draco shushed quietly, grabbing his wife's wildly gesturing hands, knowing that it was the couch for him tonight. "Gee, thanks a lot for this, Sev."  
"Me? I was just..." Severus protested as Hermione dragged him to a booth in the center of sugarfoot's, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hermione.. what are you doing, dear?"  
"Making sure you get the punishment you deserve. Now, let's have a cup of tea. Why don't you join us?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Remus, dragging Severus down next to her. The two husbands moaned quietly, there was nothing worse than sitting in a pink frilly place, drinking tea.......  
  
"Dad? Mum? what are you doing here?" Etienne Malfoy asked, his cheeks flushed. "Umm... I thought professors didn't go on the hogsmeade weekend."  
"Oh.. your father was so sweet, he absolutely demanded we go here for tea. How romantic is that.. right, Dracky?"  
"Yes.... Pansy." Draco said grimly, feeling the weight of his wife's eyes on his, as Severus quietly snickered, but was quickly rebuked by a swift kick to the shin by Hermione. "Oh, Mum.. that's so romantic of Dad.. I didn't think he had a romantic bone in his body." Holly said with a cheery smile, her eyes twinkling merrily. "You even brought Remus for a chaperone! that's so romantic..."  
"Hey!" Severus protested, as Hermione kicked him yet again, and his eyes narrowed at his wife. "Yes.. I thought Hermione deserved to "  
"That's so cute! Well, we'll be going back to Hogwarts. I won't wait up for you, Mum." Holly said with a grin on her lips as she winked at Hermione before leaving to hgowarts hand-in -hand with Etienne, the two fathers glaring at their departing backs. The event was never mentioned again, much to the gratitude of Severus and Draco, and the women were grateful that the men were prudent enough not to follow their children on dates. Instead, Severus would take off several House Points whenever he heard mention of any romance between his daughter and any person in the castle. 


	10. Roars from the Dungeon

A/N: I'm working hard on updating this thing.. getting it done. sighs Thank god my Muse returned, but unfortunately, this is the last chapter... I've been wanting to move on to other fanfics I have on the back burner...I hope you all enjoyed this, and got a good kick out of this... hehe.  
  
SEVENTH YEAR was a year of celebrations, surprises, and of course, exams. The whole of Hogwarts could have not ancipicated the upcoming shock that Remy Lupin and Samuel Snape had in store ....  
  
Bramwell Filch glanced down at Emma Hagrid, grinning broadly. "So my li'l Emma, you'll .. you'll marry me?" At that, the brown-haired girl nodded, her brown eyes misting up with tears as the lanky new caretaker gathered her up into his arms, cheering with a loud holler. The couple both giggled, deciding to spend the rest of their day in Hogsmeade, school be damned.  
  
Harlequinn Malfoy and Erin Dumbledore both glanced at each other, grinning as they emerged from the fireplace in Albus's office. Minerva rose from her seat, delighted to see her daughter and son-in-law. "Harley, have a seat.. " Albus said with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "...and let us celebrate."  
"Damn! how did you know?" Harley said with a pout, holding Erin closely to him as Minerva paused, frowning at Albus in puzzlement. Erin giggled, blushing as she nudged Harley in the side. "Well, Minerva, we're grandparents. Didn't you know? You can see that glow on Erin's cheeks. Motherhood will suit her wonderfully." Albus said innocently as he held out a bowl. "Lemon drop, anyone?"  
  
A roar echoed through the castle, eminating from the dungeons, where Holly Snape stood, staring her father in the eye, her steel spine thankfully enforced by her mother, who stood by her father's side, calming him down from his oncoming tirade. "Severus, honey.. She's seventeen, and Samuel's eighteen. They can date whomever they well please, darling. Just thank your lucky stars it isn't Remus or Bill Weasley. Okay, honey?" Hermione said calmly, stroking Severus's arm gently, shooting a dark glare at her seventeen year old daughter, standing tall in the doorway, her book bag slung over her shoulder, her arm around Etienne Malfoy's waist. The said young man's face was pale, and borne a glow of fright in his eyes, but seemed smooth and unruffled, young Alice and Stephen both sitting on the couch, in awe of the situation. Their big sister had married a Malfoy! at Gretna Green, no less!  
"DATE?!" Severus roared, his black eyes flashing with anger, spittle flowing from his mouth as he sputtered in anger.....  
  
Remus Lupin had to go, and go badly. Luckily, Remus was just near enough to his room not to use the staff bathroom, which was downstairs, and he really didn't want to deal with peeves right about now. Sighing a sigh of relief, Remus hurried into his private bathroom. A moment later, his ears perked up as he heard the door open, and Remy's voice. He could hear another set of footsteps, which meant it had to be Samuel with him. "I .. I did notice that, Samuel." Remy said in a nervous voice as springs creaked, the boys were sitting on the couch, and he heard a loud thump of book bags, and a nervous laugh coming from Samuel. Knowing it was a private conversation, Remus held himself back, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't know of his presence. "...No, Samuel, I do.. I do feel the same way, but.. wouldn't your dad freak? Mine would, I know." ....freak...? Remus's ears perked up again at the mention of him. Leaning on the toilet, he managed to pick up some more words from Remy, wishing for once that Samuel would use his voice while speaking with Remy. A long moment later, there was silence. A forboding silence, Remus thought as he did up his pants and slowly opened the door, peeking out of the crack. Sliding into the living room, Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, he hadn't expected.....that.... to happen. Hastily making an quiet exit, Remus scurried down to the dungeons to find Severus, ASAP. He did need to know this...  
  
Another roar shook the bowels of the castle, Hagrid looking up from his cup of pumpkin juice and squinting at fang with a frown, shaking his head. It just wasn't Severus's day, after all... not at all... nor was it his, not after the news he had just recieved, that the cur Bramwell Filch had just proposed marriage to his darlin' girl.. at least one couple was getting a proper wedding, and not eloping to Gretna Green, oh no, not on his watch!  
  
JUNE Emma looked magnnificient in the white dress borrowed from Hermione, Bramwell fine-looking in his deep blue robes, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore, the official of the ceremony. The entire castle was gathered in the Great Hall, which was festooned with flowers and ... white, lots of white, in the words of Severus Snape, who entered with his newborn grandchild in his arms, scowling at anyone who dared lay eyes on his grandchild, deeming them unworthy of her company. "Severus, calm down.. they won't infect her just by looking at her." Hermione said with a sigh, rolling her eyes as she took the sleeping baby from Severus's arms to return the child to its' rightful parents, who had been enjoying a quiet moment on the dance floor with Emma and Bramwell. "I know.. but I don't like... HIM.. looking at the baby." Severus grunted, glaring at Harry and Ron, who were standing near the punch bowl, congratulating a proud Etienne, and a worn-out Harlequinn, who was holding his new son in his arms, the boy a ball of energy, kicking his arms and legs. "Doesn't Harley look the image of the first-time father?" Severus said with a chuckle of arrogance. "If I recall correctly, it was YOU who went for help.. from me, a freshly graduated student."  
"Oh, you." Severus growled, narrowing his eyes as he swept his wife on the dance floor, next to his son and Remy, who had been dancing the night away, the music the only thing keeping them out of trouble. "Samuel, Remy, thank you for being on your best behaviour today."  
"No problem." Remy said with a grin. "I'm always here to keep Sam in line." Severus scowled deeper at that comment, choosing instead to sweep Hermione off to a darkened corner to snog her senseless, after all, wasn't that what one did at a wedding? ....if not, he would do it anyway, nothing ever stopped Severus Snape.  
  
Remus Lupin sat at a table, watching his son dance with Samuel, shaking his head and sighing, glad that at least his son was happy and leading a good life. Remus glanced down at his empty glass, smiling warmly. It was the first time he really had felt at home, among friends and loved ones. He remembered Lily, Peter, Sirius, and James with warm fondness, instead of a cold loneliness... time indeed did heal wounds, Remus thought with a smile as he rose from his seat and glanced at Dumbledore, whose eyes were glowing madly as he went over to Remus. "Remus, my boy.. have I ever introduced you to Mira Hollis? She's a werewolf-- and newly hired on the staff as the Assistant Nurse, she'll be working under poppy this year......" Nothing would ever change, Remus thought with a laugh as he bowed to the pretty green-eyed brunette before him, slightly surprised that it had taken Dumbledore this long to play matchmaker...  
  
FINIS.  
  
A/N: Please do read/review.. I would appreciate it. nods sorry about the slash, but.. it didnt' seem right to put Samuel with his kind of sister.. plus, this way, everyone's kind of paired up. I kinda hate leaving people out.. hehe. 


End file.
